The present invention relates to a disk clamping mechanism for a disk player including a pressing member for performing a disk clamping operation in cooperation with a turntable.
Basically, a clamping mechanism for pressing a disk against a turntable during playing is provided with a pressing member rotated with said turntable for performing a disk clamping operation in cooperation with a turntable, and a supporting mechanism for rotatably supporting the pressing member. The respective rotary centers of the turntable and the pressing member are made to coincide with each other when the disk is pressed against the turntable. In the clamping mechanism which has been proposed in the prior art, a mechanism for performing the centering operation is arranged such that a miniature bearing is attached on a rotary spindle of the pressing member and the spindle with the miniature bearing is slidably attached on a predetermined supporting member. The resulting mechanism is complicated and expensive.